Lucky Clover
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: One-shot for AustSwit lovers, please enjoy! Today is such a lovely day and Liechtenstein decides for Switzerland and her to go and find a four-leaf clover which can bring lots of luck in the future. But what happens when someone unexpectedly comes in? And what way would this person do to Switzerland? Rated K 'cause it's safe, a little humor if you like it! Please like it!


_Lucky Clover_

"Um, big brother?" Liechtenstein said to her big brother Switzerland who was reading his book. "If it's not too much trouble, would you be all right if you could come to the park with me this afternoon?" she glances over to the window with her emerald eyes, showing the sunny day gleaming down the grassy meadow and a cow eating grass as it moos the day away. "It's just a lovely day that I thought maybe we could try getting clovers together."

The blond big brother looks up to her, bewildered as he lowers his book to his lap. "Clovers?"

Liechtenstein nods with a smile on her face, and she turns to her brother. "They're very nice, they say if you find a four-leaf clover, it'll give you much great luck in the future. But it's very hard to find because it's so rare, but hopefully we'll be able to find it if we went out and look."

Switzerland thought for a moment, it would be a nice change to get out of this uneventful house and look for clovers with his little sister. But then he remembered that he was supposed to file in some documents for his boss, so he told Liechtenstein that he won't able to join her for the little adventure of hers and will have to find someone else to join her. She looks down, sad.

"All right, I'll ask Austria if he could come along." she said, and starts walking away as her head sinks down depressingly.

_Did she just say she'll ask Austria? Not on my watch. _"Wait," he called to her and she stops, looking over her shoulder with bright green eyes gleaming with hope. "I'll go with you, you shouldn't trust Austria." He gets up and goes to her. "I'll be by your side, and you can't be with strangers, it's very dangerous and no matter what, I'll stay with you all the way."

"That's wonderful," she said to me. "I'll go get ready." And she leaves quickly, a bright smile was on her face and is going to prepare her little trip with her thoughtful big brother.

...

Liechtenstein and Switzerland looked at the grassy field, the sun's beam gleamed down this field like a ripe orange as the winds blew coldly to prevent such a hot day to burn them while they sat on their bench. Liechtenstein held on Switzerland's hand, gripping it tight slighty because she loved him so much that she never wants be apart from him.

"This is such a lovely day," she said. "How about we go and look for some clovers now?"

"Sure,"

They both got up and Liechtenstein runs off first, Switzerland would've run off after her, but he lets her go and enjoy herself in the field alone. He walks on down the field, carefully going down as a slight hill goes down where he could see Liechtenstein all over the clover leaf garden to find some four-leaf clovers. Then it made him think, it's impossible for Austria to go out and do something like this with her, he hates going outside and isn't the greatest when it comes to activities such as going out into a field full of dirty fields. But then, out of whim as he finished walking down the small hill, he starts to remember the 'good times' he spent with Austria when they both were young and weren't torn away by their bosses.

"Switzerland?" a voice behind said and he looks around to see Austria looking at him, shocked to see him here.

_Was zur Höu? _"What the hell are you doing here?" he barked.

"I decided to go and enjoy the day," he replied. "I had no idea you'd be here, Switzerland."

Switzerland growls, Liechtenstein saw Austria and waves to him kindly. "Are you here to find the four-leaf clover?" she gets up and walks between both, making them take a step back from each other. "How about a contest? Whoever finds the four-leaf clover, I'll make a picnic party."

And right on cue, they both dash away into the small patch of clovers and started looking for the four-leaf clover. Liechtenstein giggles at them, but then she heard a shuffle from the bushes behind her and looks over. The small bushes in green hid something that was a little uncomfortable, she quietly walks over to the largely grown bushes and sees Hungary with a silver Sony camera in her hand.

"What are you doing, Hungary?"

She gets up from the ground, dusts herself off and smiles nervously with a blush."Oh, I was, uh, capturing this lovely day in my camera!" She starts looking up at the sky with her camera.

...

"How long have we been in this field?" Switzerland asked Austria as they breathed heavily in the sun setting day from the distance.

"I presume about five hours," he replied. "Just to find a clover..."

Switzerland looks over to him. "Not just any clover," he said. "It's a four-leaf clover." Switzerland looks at the field, it's been picked to have a brown earth color with a pile of green clover leaves behind them, all nothing but just three-leaf clovers.

Switzerland felt tired, he wanted to give up finding this clover but knew giving up is never a good option, also, it would just make Liechtenstein cry because of her brother whose a failureas a nation. From the distance, the sun sets itself like a large orange glowing like a roman candle, at the vast distance of the field that seemed nothing but more grass...he spot something that caught his eye. Austria looked forward where Switzerland's looking and he gapsed: they both could see a green four-leaf clover swayed in the wind from the distance. Soon, both got up and started running to the leaf. And then, they both leaped over to the leaf and collapsed to the ground, Switzerland felt the leaf in his hand and when he looks up from the ground that shoved his face, he saw a hand holding on his hand.

"It's mine, you idiot!" Switzerland shouted at Austria.

Austria glares at Switzerland with his violet eyes, Switzerland knew that before he wore glasses, he loved the way he would kindly look at him in the eyes yet now... He could only see the reflection of his eyes that became Austria's majestic eyes that truthfully started at him passionately.

"What're you staring at-?"but then, out of the blue, his lips are then attacked by Austria's lips, sharing their very first kiss with each other to show something between these blind-sided lovers. Switzerland feels his moist lips touch his, he also feels his heart melt like chocolate from the hot air and when Austria starts to part his lips, Switzerland pulls himself further and kissed him back as his hearts beats in melody.

"Um, big brother?"

Switzerland and Austria pulled their faces away and looked up to Liechtenstein who looks confused while Hungary behind her shoots all of this on footage for her...collection of personal fetishes.

Switzerland gets up and lets go of Austria's hand. "It's not what it-!"

"I had no idea you loved him," she said, not taking this too hard. "For now on, I'll support your love for him."

"Wait, this isn't-!"

"Oh, crap!" Hungary cursed. "I got Liech in this, can we do this again and have you both take off your pants?"

Switzerland feels a burning sensation on his cheeks, how could this happen? Then he realized, it's all because of Austria who got up and pretended he never did anything to him. Switzerland took his fist and opens it to see the four-leaf clover, unharmed luckily. _Is this my lucky clover? _


End file.
